


Stone Cold and a Fiery Heart

by SammyJaynexo



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Actor!Enjolras, But yes this is going to be an interestng fic, F/M, I promise, M/M, Musicals, There will be sex, im not sure how its gonna turn out, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyJaynexo/pseuds/SammyJaynexo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this fic is basically going to be whatever I write. Who knows how it will turn out :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Man Inside the Clues

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter uno :) Yeah this is kinda an intro chapter, just a bit of a blabber chapter you could say. Stuff starts happening in the next chapter! The title was taken from the song The Man Inside the Clues from Catch Me If You Can :)

If there was something Enjolras was good at, it was performing. He was the best at what he did. He stayed in character the best out of the whole company, or so he was told. His home was the theatre, not the big screen. He’d been in his fair share of movies but he much preferred the stage. He’d been involved in theatre from a young age; he was at least 12 or so. He’d first found his love in music theatre when he was in a school production of Grease; he had been cast as Danny Zuko. The rehearsal process was hard, but he’d enjoyed it quite a bit. Despite having to run numerous numbers multiple times, he’d enjoyed the atmosphere of the rehearsals, having people singing and dancing around him. He was 24 now and he was a star. He’d been in so many productions he’d lost count. Although some his major roles he’d played were Peter Pan in Peter Pan, Fiyero in Wicked, Dracula in Dracula and Dimitri in Anastasia. 

He was quite a rich man but he chose not to use his money all that much. To him, money didn’t matter. As long as he was doing what he loved then he was fine. He lived in a large block of apartments. His apartment was double story and was quite large on the inside. It had 4 bedrooms; of which were occupied by Enjolras, Joly (his physician), Bossuet (his body guard) and a spare. He didn’t mind having Joly and Bossuet around because, even though they worked for him, they had been friends for years. Jehan, his agent, lived a few blocks away and Combeferre, his manager, lived in the same street but a different apartment block. Enjolras led a busy life; usually his days were taken up by rehearsals or interviews. He barely had any down time and when he did, he chose to spend it with his friends. 

“You know, one day this is all going to get to you. The stress of it all, I mean” his best friend, Courfeyrac, muttered in his ear. Enjolras sighed, he was well aware of the fact that he was going to get it one day.  
“Yeah, yeah. I know Courf’” he muttered back. They were at an opening of some new movie, a place Enjolras really didn’t want to be. He was told to go by Combeferre and he dragged Courfeyrac a long just so he could have someone to talk to that night. It was only 8pm but he was already bored.  
“Please remind me why I even bothered coming?” he asked, looking around for someone he knew. Courfeyrac only shrugged, causing Enjolras to groan even more. He spun around in a circle and bumped into someone, spilling champagne over the other mans suit.  
“Oh god, I’m so sorry” he muttered, getting out his handkerchief and starting to help dry the expensive suit.  
“God, I really am so sorry” he blabbered, not looking up at who it was. He only stopped when he heard the other man chuckle. He looked up into the bright blue eyes other the other man. “Is something funny?” he asked, slightly annoyed that he had started laughing.  
“Oh no, no nothing is funny. But you don’t need to keep wiping at my suit like that” he chuckled. Enjolras straightened up, making an unimpressed face at the man.   
“I’m Grantaire, by the way” he said, offering his hand to Enjolras who reluctantly took it.  
“Enjolras” he said, shaking Grantaire’s hand. “So, you’re here because…” he asked, wondering what someone like Grantaire was doing here. He looked quite dishevelled with his black curls falling in a messy bunch and a slightly stubble on his chin. The suit he was wearing was obviously borrowed, as it was too long at the sleeves. Grantaire snorted and looked over to a bunch of people huddled around a table.  
“I’m here with them” he shrugged, motioning to them. Enjolras nodded and took a quick look. He recognised Marius Pontmercy and Cosette Fauchelavent, a Hollywood couple and quite famous on the big screen. “And why are you here? You don’t do anything with movies. Music theatre, right?” Enjolras raised an eyebrow. It was a wonder how Grantaire didn’t know who he was. His face was all over the papers at the moment. What with his recent announcement of being gay. “Yeah, music theatre. I know the producer and he invited me. Besides, it’s good publicity” he shrugged, watching Grantaire carefully.  
“Thought so, I’ve seen some of your shows. You’re quite good” he smiled. Enjolras blushed slightly; he wasn’t sure what to say. Although he had been presented with this type of compliment before, but it was different. Something about Grantaire’s compliment made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.   
“Thanks” he said, smiling warmly at him. Grantaire shrugged and nodded in response. He looked back around to his friends, who he noticed were motioning him over. He sighed and shook his head before turning back to Enjolras.  
“Well, I think my friends want me back over there” he said quietly, a bit disappointed that he had to leave his new friend. Enjolras nodded, also disappointed.   
“I should return to Courfeyrac” he said, looking over his shoulder finding his friend flirting with some celebrity. He sighed and shook his head, turning his attention back to Grantaire.  
“Here” he handed his phone to Enjolras “Put your number in, I’ll text you” he smiled. Enjolras took the phone and tapped in his number and saved, handing it back to Grantaire.  
“I’ll text you then” he grinned and put his phone back in his pocket before walking away. Enjolras sighed to himself and made his own way back to Courfeyrac who was now leaning against the bar, drink in hand.

“Made a friend did you?” he asked, laughing slightly. Enjolras just grinned and nodded, not saying anything more to Courf.   
“What about you? Flirting with celebrities hmm?” he asked, winking. Courfeyrac blushed and looked down “And who said it’d be a good idea to come?” Courfeyrac just laughed and Enjolras grinned. Meeting Grantaire had put him in a good mood.


	2. There's Only Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I stole the title name from RENT, Another Day :) Yeah sorry it took me years to upload. I have a massive performance coming up soon and i've been flat out rehearsals. Updates will be slowish until tuesday next week. But I promise that I will try :) Texts are in italics
> 
> Also, this chapter is pretty much the first chapter from Grantaires perspective because I felt he needed a chapter. But theres some extra stuff at the end :) Also, excuse the shitty names I gave them. I couldn't think of anything ahah.
> 
> Enjoy! :)  
> Sammy x

__

It wasn’t Grantaires scene. He wasn’t really one for parties and all that celebrity kind of stuff. But Marius and Cosette had insisted he go along, so he did. For moral support. But he hadn’t expected to meet the one and only Enjolras Duboir, the famous Musical Theatre star. Ever since Grantaire had gone to see his first show at the local theatre, he had been in love with it. And that was when he was 17. Since then, he had been in love with it and even though he was an artist, he still went around the house singing popular show tunes. He saw his first show, Anastasia, with Enjolras in it and the first time he had seen those golden curls, he had been in love. He hadn’t told anyone, no way. If he did he would be mocked and the word would spread. He could almost see the headlines ‘Émile Grantaire in love with famous performer Enjolras Duboir’. That would never be able to happen, his art reputation would be ruined and he would never get another gig again. And besides, look at who his friends were. For starters there was Marius and Marius was known for not being able to keep his mouth shut. And don’t even start him on Cosette, she was a whole different story. Some thought of her as the main stream for gossip. Even though it was Marius who was the famous one in the couple, she had always been in the spotlight for something and she was in on all of the latest gossip.

 

So back to the main picture, Grantaire had been practically dragged along to this event and told that if he didn’t go Cosette would cry and hate him forever, forgetting the fact that Cosette literally couldn’t hold a grudge. So he’d agreed, reluctantly if anything. They had travelled together in a massive limo with a couple of their other friends, Jehan, Eponine and Muschietta. The trip was rowdy with Grantaire and Eponine drinking enough to get themselves tipsy, Cosette and Marius making out and Jehan and Muschietta having a quiet conversation with each other on the furthest seat from the party goers as possible. It was a short trip as Marius didn’t live that far from the venue so they didn’t have that long in the car. By the time they had reached the party, Eponine and Grantaire were giggly tipsy but they manage to hold it together until after the red-carpet photos and they were inside. Grantaire had walked straight up to the bar and had ordere a bottle for him and his friends and took that and some glasses over to their table and they sat drinking. The speeches were boring and Grantaire really wanted the real party to start. The party where they could drink and have fun until all hours of the morning. And it started eventually, but not soon enough.

 

He had stood up to go back to the bar and order another bottle of whiskey to take to his friends and on his way back, a clumsy guy had spilt his glass of champagne on Grantaire. At first, Grantaire was pissed and angry that the guy had ruined Marius’ suite but then when he saw the familiar golden curls, he automatically had forgiven him. But he couldn’t hold the chuckle that had come out of his mouth and had encouraged the bobbing blonde curls to stare up at him.

“Is something funny?” Enjolras had asked. Grantaire could sense the annoyance in his tone and his face dropped, annoyed at himself for laughing. He shook his head quickly “Oh no, no nothing is funny. But you don’t need to wipe at my suit” he mumbled quietly. Grantaire had spoken to celebrities before, because of Marius and Cosette, but never before had he been nervous that he would do something that would offend the man. He offered his hand to Enjolras, wanting to greet the other properly “I’m Grantaire, by the way” he said, with a slight smile on his face. It was obvious that Enjolras was wary of Grantaire, probably from how he looked. Grantaire was a shabby man, a true artist. His hair was overgrown and hadn’t been properly trimmed in a while. His face was stubbly and he really did need to shave before he went but it had escaped his mind. His hands also had splotches of paint on them, splotches that had been there for ages no matter how hard he scrubbed at them. It was an artist thing really.

“Enjolras” he said and they shook hands. The moment their skin touched, Grantaire felt the electricity. He thought it was only possible in the movies, that lame ‘our hands touched and now we know we’re the one’. He had never expected it to be real, but when he shook hands with Enjolras, he knew they needed to be together. They continued on their small talk, each discussing how they had ended up at the party. Grantaire took a quick glance back to his friends, and they were beckoning him back. But as much as he didn’t want to leave Enjolras, he knew that he had to because they were his friends. He sighed and told Enjolras that he had to leave. He pulled out his phone and quickly typed in Enjolras’ name, handing it to him “Put your number in, I’ll text you” he said quickly. He watched Enjolras type in his number and smiled slightly before taking it back an turning away “I’ll text you” he grinned and winked and rushed back to his friends, grinning.

 

“Where’d youh get ohf too, eh?” Eponine asked, her words slurred. Grantaire just shrugged and grinned. He turned around quickly and caught sight of the golden curls disappearing behind the crowd. He turned around and let out a small sigh.

“Ran’aire?” Jehan cocked his head to side, quite clearly noticing the infatuation on Grantaires face. But hey, he was drunk and probably wouldn’t remember it in the morning. He couldn’t wait to text Enjolras and start a proper conversation but he decided that make him wait, that was if Enjolras even cared. The night finished with loud laughter and more drinks and by 2am, Grantaire was plastered and hardly able to walk. It took a couple of people to get him out the back door and into the limo, where he got home and pulled into the lift and through his door. Next thing he knew he was in bed and fast asleep.

 

He woke up the next afternoon with a splitting headache and he noticed a couple of pills and a glass of water on his bedside table, thanking whoever had put them there. He gratefully swallowed the pills and gulped down the water before rolling out of bed and into the bathroom where he had a hot shower that woke him up. He got dressed and slowly made his way to the kitchen where some of his friends were gathered around the kitchen table, their heads in their hands. Jehan though was happily flitting around the apartment, obviously not hungover.

“Jesus, Jehan. Tone it down” he growled, flopping onto the couch and covering his eyes with his arm. Jehan laughed “Someone had a good night then” he giggled.

“You were there, idiot” Grantaire shot back. His hangovers always made him bitchy but he didn’t even care. Jehan stopped talking and stalked over to the kitchen bench where his notebook and pens were, writing furiously a poem. Quite possible about the rudeness of Grantaire.

 

That day Grantaire pretty much rolled around in his bed, nursing his headache and sketching Enjolras. At around 8pm, he had finally given in and texted Enjolras.

 

_Hey, Enjolras. It’s Grantaire, remember? From last night :) – R_

Enjolras response was almost instantaneous and that made Grantaire grin.

 

_Of course I remember, how could I forget someone I spilled my champagne on? – Enjolras_

Grantaire barked out a quick laugh and shook his head. Marius was slightly annoyed at the champagne stain on his nice suit, but after Grantaire had told the full story he was forgiven.

 

_Good, I’m glad I’m unforgettable then ;) – R_

Their conversation went on as so for a while until Grantaire finally plucked up the courage to ask what he had wanted to ask the moment they had met.

 

_Enjolras? I was wondering… Um, did you want to go out for lunch or dinner maybe? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, of course. – R_

He sucked in his breath and waited for the text message to come. He would surely be rejected, how could Enjolras accept to go out with him? He put his phone down and distracted himself by cleaning a few things around his room so there was room for his easel. It wasn’t too long before he heard it go off and suddenly he was nervous. What would that message say? His phone took forever to open the message, increasing Grantaire’s nervousness.

 

_I’d love to. Time and place and I’m there :) – Enjolras_

He breathed a sigh of relief. It was a yes. Grantaire threw his phone onto his bed and spun around happily before collapsing down onto his bed and grinning like a madman.

 

He had just asked Enjolras Duboir out.

**Author's Note:**

> Voila, likey? Let me know! :D


End file.
